


The Bond Between A l'Cie & A Summon

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope can't help himself from feeling lonely while traveling through Gran Pulse. So, while resting in the village of Oreba, he calls on Alexander for some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond Between A l'Cie & A Summon

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this because you were alerted of a new chapter then welcome back! I have edited and fixed this story up so that if flowed better and didn't have as much errors. I'm glad to finally get it fixed! I hope you take the time to read and enjoy this. :D
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net 6/20/2012.

Sleep wasn't possible for him.

The environment and situations he found himself have changed so much in the past few days. It made him feel restless with no way of letting it out.

At the beginning of the journey, the sounds of the Cieth screeching all around kept him awake. Before the Purge had started, he was surrounded by the calming sounds of Palumpolem. Oerba had its own calm, but it was eerie and did nothing to help him sleep. It was too quiet for his liking.

Hope let out a sigh, kicking the blanket off himself. He looked around at his two other bunk mates. Sazh was asleep, the baby chocobo sleeping on the pillow beside his head. Snow was snoring away on the other bed, spread out on it like an oaf. He wished he could sleep like them. Slipping on his sneakers, he made an escape from the small room.

It was cool out, the wind brushing his hair against his cheek. The Ceith that had been there was gone now, most likely from the hands of Fang or Lightning. Fang had told them that they were going to patrol the area every two hours, to keep the camp safe at night.

Hope didn't blame them for doing it so often. He wouldn't be happy if he woke up and come face to face with a crying Ceith, ready to kill him. He shook the thought from his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about possible deaths. Walking away from his temporary room, he walked along the path that led down a hill. The two had gone a long way to get rid of all the Ceith. From where he was, he couldn't see any for a couple of miles. Or maybe they were just scared, sensing the great power the six l'Cie held. Could they actually sense something like that? Now he was just thinking ludicrous thoughts.

Looking up at the starry sky, he wondered for a moment. He wondered if his mom was watching him from up there. Did she wonder how he was doing? “Mom, I'm doing alright. I promise...” he muttered, blinking away tears that threatened to spill over. He hadn't cried in a while. Actually, he hadn't felt lonely for a while, as well. There was no need to have that feeling, though. He knew he was a strong l'Cie and he had the others with him. He had no reason to cry or feel alone.

Yet, he still did. He missed his mom and he even missed his dad. There were times where he wished that his life had changed. If he had never visited Bodhum, would he be a l'Cie? The probability was a likely no. Would he have met Lightning or Vanille? Of course he wouldn't. His mom would still be alive, though.

These thoughts plagued his mind, adding on to his insomnia.

Hope looked at his l'Cie mark, counting the arrows that had slowly appeared on his skin. He wondered for a brief moment if his Eidolon would come to him, despite him not being in danger. Looking up at the sky, he pulled out his crystal, summoning the strong ally he relied on in a pinch. The transforming creature landed in a cloud of dust before him, standing up tall and proud.

Alexander looked around, a puzzled expression on his features. “Master Hope, there is no threat nearby. Why is it that you have called me here?”

Hope tugged at the edge of his gloves, looking down at his feet. “I just felt... lonely tonight...”

Alexander crossed his arms, a humming sound coming from deep in his metallic throat. “Lonely?”

“Yeah...” He looked up at him. “Can I sit on your shoulder?”

Alexander's expression hardly changed. He always looked stoic, just like the other Eidolons. He was never asked this question before and he found it to be... strange, but he couldn't deny such a request. He uncrossed his arms and brought a hand down to the ground. Hope walked on his palm and held on to one of his fingers. Alexander moved him to his shoulder, waiting for him to jump onto him and sit.

Hope felt... sage and less lonely now that Alexander was here. “Thanks, Alexander. You really helped me out here...” He yawned, resting his cheek against his friend.

“It is no trouble, Master Hope. I am glad that I could be of service outside of battle.”

Hope smiled, then let out a content sigh. There was something about Alexander that made him feel safer than he should. Alexander felt almost like a parent; it was how he felt when his mother was alive and how his father use to be with him. It was comforting and put his mind at ease. He yawned again, curling into himself. It would be nice to get used to this feeling again.

Alexander looked down from the stars, spotting the nearby Ceith re-spawning once again. “Master Hope, you must return to your allies at once.” When no response came to him, he turned his head, finding Hope asleep on his shoulder. Letting out a sigh, Alexander headed back towards the camp. He took down whatever Ceith that stood in his way, careful not to disturb his master too much or make him fall.

Reaching the camp, he lifted his young master off his shoulder and down beside the doorway. He would have put him to bed if he could fit through the door, but for now, this would have to do. Although he was free to leave, he worried about Hope. He wasn't sure when the other ceith would appear or when his master's comrade would awaken to take care of them. So, until then, he decided to wait by his master's side until they found him.

He never saw himself as the type of creature who let their emotions show. His previous masters knew that he cared about them, but something felt different. He felt connected to him. Never before had he served someone as young as him before. Alexander had served l'Cie that were stronger and knew where they had to go, even if they had wandered. That was when he appeared before them, ready to guide them on the right path before sending them away. Yet this l'Cie had summoned him for help that didn't involve fighting.

For once, someone summoned him to be some company.

He felt a stronger urge to protect him than he had his previous masters. Perhaps it was because he was the youngest of them all. Perhaps it was because of how Hope had treated him right now.

Alexander turned his back to his little master and crossed his arms, ready to keep guard for the rest of the night.


End file.
